Falling
by ERROCKSMYSOCKS
Summary: OE Another of my Elliot taking care of Olivia ones. Read it to find out. : Sorry, I normally give a better summary but this is one of those hard ones to summarize!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was my first fanfic for L&O: SVU. Go easy on me! Review if you want me to post more. Also, thanks for the reviews on my other one! You guys rock!

* * *

Elliot sat casually at his desk chewing at the end of his pencil. He looked up when he heard Olivia enter. She didn't say anything. 

"Hey." He said, unsure why she was so quiet.

"Hi." She said hoarsely.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Fine, just tired." She answered. She got herself a cup of coffee.

Munch came in. "You two," He tossed Elliot and a notebook and hurried off.

"Rape, 12 year old, East Side." Elliot said, "well, we should get going, I'll drive." He offered.

She nodded not even bothering to take off her coat. She followed him to the car.

The drive was silent, the music was soft and sweet. "El?" She asked very softly.

He barely heard her. "Yeah?"

"Please pull over." She whispered.

"What?" He asked confused. He had no idea what was going on. She'd been acting strange all morning.

"Pull over-" she said louder, urgent. She sat up straight with her hand over her mouth.

He pulled over to the shoulder of the road and watched her stumble out of the car. He knelt next to her as she vomited. Tears stung at the back of her eyes and her face flushed. She was embarrassed and weak. She couldn't even get herself up.

"El, I-" She tried but a sob escaped.

"It's Ok. Here come on." He took her arm and guided her back to the car. He put his hand on her forehead. "You're warm. Flu?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I'm fine." She sighed closing her eyes. "Keep going."

He'd have argued, taken her home, but he knew that they needed to get to the scene so he took off again. Her eyes stayed shut the rest of the way and neither of them said a word.

"Liv, we're here." Elliot shook her a little. Cops were everywhere, as were reporters.

She nodded and gingerly lifted herself from the car. She followed him to where the majority of the police were, talking to a little boy.

"Name's Isaac." Said one of the cops. "Six years old, son of alleged rapist, brother of alleged victim." He explained.

Olivia nodded. She and Elliot followed him inside where they were shown the location of the rape and murder.

Olivia's stomach churned again but she held it down. "El, look at this." She called to him using all her strength to seem normal. On the ground at her feet was a splatter of blood shaped in a heart.

"Whoa…" He was startled. "Looks like we've got an artist on our hands."

Olivia stepped back outside taking a big gulp of air in an attempt to calm her stomach. 'Not now.' She ordered it. She sat down next to Isaac. "Hello Isaac, I'm Detective Olivia Benson. This is my partner Elliot Stabler. Can you tell us your sister's name?" She asked sweetly.

"Ilana." He stated quietly. "Where's my daddy?"

"Some people are looking for him." She explained. "He might not be coming back for a while though. Has he ever hit you or Ilana?"

"No." He said too quickly. He looked down, avoiding her eyes.

"Isaac, honey, are you sure? He never did anything? Even on accident?" She asked.

"Uhm, he didn't mean to, he said he was sorry." Isaac admitted shyly.

"Yeah? What did he do on accident?" She pried. She could see that she was getting through to him.

"He hit Ilana." Isaac confessed. "Only sometimes. When she doesn't do it right." He added.

"Do what right?" Olivia asked although she was fairly sure she knew the answer.

"When mommy died Ilana has to be the woman of the house." He explained. "She has to help Daddy."

Olivia nodded. "Does Daddy hurt Ilana?"

"Yes, but he doesn't mean to. He just wants it to feel good." He said.

"Okay, does he get naked with her?" She was blunt.

"Sometimes…" He trailed off.

"Okay sweetie, thank you." She said. She got up quickly and went to the back of the building. Elliot followed quietly. She leaned up against the house and took in some more deep breaths.

"Liv, you Ok?" He asked.

She jumped slightly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She lied. She felt like crap. Her head was killing her and she was shaky all over. She was freezing even though she knew it wasn't _that_ cold out.

Elliot nodded, knowing she was lying. "Why don't I take you home now? They'll cover for us." It wasn't really an offer, more of an order.

Usually, she'd have protested, but today she was feeling particularly crappy. "Thanks." She said.

Elliot had been expecting more push-back. He was glad she complied, but he knew that also meant it was bad. 'Spend a few weeks with Liv, you'll know.' He thought to himself.

"El, do you think we can stop and pick up some tea? I don't know  
if I have much left at home…"

"Sure, no problem." He pulled into the mini-market they were passing as she said it. "Wait in the car, I'll get you some."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Within a few moments she was asleep again.

When Elliot came back and found her sleeping, he wasn't all that surprised. He quietly got in and put the bag with the items in the back. The tune was soft and steady with a nice beat and easy to relax to, so he decided not to turn it off. He simply drove the few blocks to her place. "Liv, we're here." He turned off the car.

She could vaguely hear someone calling her but she wasn't quite ready to wake up.

Elliot sighed heavily. He went around and opened her door. He put his hand on her forehead and decided to carry her in. She wasn't all that heavy and he was in shape. She moaned slightly in his arms but did not wake.

* * *

TBC if you guys want, reviews are much appreciated. 

Hannah+


	2. Chapter 2

I have no idea how that other one got there, sorry about that. Ignore it. This is the real chapter two.

* * *

Elliot yawned slightly as he awoke from an hour's nap. He sighed feeling rather refreshed and got up to go to Olivia's room and check on her. He placed his hand, once again, on her hot forehead. "Oh Olivia." He whispered sadly. He hated to see her so sick. She was barely ever sick and when she was, it was very bad.

He went over to the medicine cabinet in her bathroom above the sink and pulled out a thermometer. He wondered if she would wake up as he tried to take her temperature. He put his hand gently on her chin and pulled her mouth opened just slightly, waiting for her to snap awake but relieved when she did not. He placed the thermometer under her tongue and shut her mouth.

'What on earth…' He thought to himself. It just kept getting higher and higher until it hit 103.7. "Okay sweetie, Okay." He said it softly and into her ear as she began to wake up.

"Hm, El?" She asked raspily, squinting a little in the light room.

"Yeah, it's me." He answered.

She coughed a few times. "Oh." She closed her eyes again. "You don't have to stay." She whispered before falling asleep again.

Elliot went to the kitchen and called Cragen.

"SVU, Cragen." He answered.

"Hey Cap." Elliot started.

"Stabler." He greeted.

"Yeah, um, Olivia is pretty sick, I'm pretty sure she's not gonna be able to make it to work tomorrow. I was thinking I'd take a day or two and stay with her, just make sure she gets everything she needs, you know?" He reasoned knowing the captain would understand.

"Of course. Tell her to feel better. If you guys need anything let me know." He offered. He thought of Olivia as a daughter.

"Thanks, I will. Bye." Elliot hung up. He made himself a cup of coffee and decided to run to his place and get some clothes. There was no way he was gonna leave her in this condition all night. She was too weak to get out of bed, she definitely needed someone to stay with her.

After he drank his coffee and put his mug away, he checked on her again. He didn't want her to wake up alone.

When he was satisfied that she would be asleep for a while longer, he went back out to his car. His house was not far away.

* * *

Sorry it's such a short one, just wanted to end it there. Review if you love me! See if you guys want more. Heh, next one will be longer, promise.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been swamped working at the zoo!

* * *

When Elliot returned after about 20 minutes, he dropped his bag by the door and went straight to Olivia's bedroom. He sighed in relief when he saw that she was still asleep. He looked at the clock on the bed stand and saw that it was about three in the afternoon. 'Perfect, I can set up a little, and fix her some soup. Then wake her up and make sure she eats some.' He thought to himself. 

He went back over to his bag and put it in the guest room next to Olivia's. He sighed and sat down on the bed for a moment. "Oh Liv." He sighed heavily before going to the kitchen and heating up some tea and a little soup. He crept back to her room and sat next to her on the bed. "Liv." He said quietly at first. When she didn't stir he tried again. "Olivia." He said louder.

She squinted a little and shivered. "Hi." She rasped. "You stayed."

"Of course I did." He smiled slightly at her. "You want some soup?"

"Um, no thanks… I don't think I can…" She blushed slightly.

"Try some tea then?" He asked. "You haven't had anything for a while."

She shrugged. "I'd rather just go to sleep…" She shut her eyes again.

"Liv, you've been sleeping all day, come on, lemme get you hydrated Ok?" He pleaded. "You've got a high fever, you must've been sick all week, why didn't you say something?" He asked.

She looked down for a moment. "I uh, I thought it was a cold." She said. "I was fine until today, it wasn't bad. I just-" She had to stop and close her eyes again. "Can I have some Tylenol or something?"

"Headache?" He inquired.

She nodded but stopped abruptly. "Please."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He went and got her a glass of tea and two Tylenol. "Here." He brought them back and helped her sit up to take them.

"Thanks." She said sadly as she took her pills and sipped her tea.

"You gotta drink that tea. You're dehydrated, I can tell." He persisted.

"Elliot please, I don't want it." She was a bit agitated until she noticed that he was grinning slightly at her. "What?" She asked.

"You're difficult when you're sick, that's all." He laughed.

"I'm difficult all the time aren't I?" She smirked.

"True." He teased back. "Now drink." He warned.

She started to shake her head again but was interrupted by a light coughing fit and decided maybe Elliot was right. "Ok." She said taking a few sips.

"Thank you." He sighed relieved that he wouldn't have to fight her anymore.

"So, you keep telling me I have a fever, how much?" She asked.

103.7, last time I checked." He informed her.

"Wow, I guess I should've stayed home." She looked up at him sheepishly. "Didn't feel _that_ bad."

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I saw that." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, you've come to work pretty sick too." She reminded him.

"Not _that_ sick." He countered.

The phone rang. Olivia reached over and answered it. "Hello?" She asked, still raspy.

"Olivia." Cragen said. "Hi."

"Hi Captain." She smiled at Elliot's bemused look.

"Had to check up on our girl." Fin teased.

"Ouch, she's gonna kill you for that one." Munch laughed.

"Olivia hadn't known either of them were on the line but she laughed. "You're gonna get it." She said. "Just as soon as I get back there, you better run."

Elliot looked even more confused. He raised his eyebrows, not knowing that she was no longer talking to Cragen.

That made Olivia laugh again. "I meant Fin." She said for Elliot's clarification. "You should see the look my partner just gave me."

Fin laughed too. "Thought you were still talkin to Cap?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. She coughed a few times.

"We should let Elliot get back to taking care of you." Cragen decided. They guys agreed.

"Yes Dad." Olivia answered sarcastically.

Captain laughed again but sadly this time. He knew he was the closest thing Olivia had to a father. It angered him that such a sweet, loving, deserving person could be so alone. It made no sense.

Olivia hung up and closed her eyes. She smiled a little for Elliot.

"You're tired." Elliot stated.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious." She laughed.

"Very funny." Elliot tried not to grin. "I'm gonna go do some paperwork and let you sleep, Okay?" He asked.

"You really don't have to stay. I'll be fine." She felt bad for taking up his time, energy, and attention. At the same time, she hoped he'd stay. She liked having him take care of her. She liked how he always knew exactly what she needed. She also knew she had a crush on Elliot Stabler. Of course, she couldn't do anything about it, what if he didn't feel the same? Or, what about work? They were partners, it would never work. She just had to keep telling herself that.

"I'm staying." He answered. "Deal with it." He added as a joke. Of course he wasn't just gonna go home. He would never leave her in that condition. He enjoyed being there with her. He liked making her laugh or smile. He liked how she always knew how to make him happy. He also knew he had a crush on Olivia Benson. Of course, he couldn't do anything about it, what if she didn't feel the same? Or, what about work? They were partners. It would never work. He just had to keep telling himself that.

He got up and went downstairs. He flicked on the TV and saw Ilana's picture with the little information released to the press. He sighed remembering how good Olivia had been with Isaac. He took a pen out of the mug on the table and got out a stack of information on the family. He jotted down notes here and there and made a few calls. When he had done all he could, he decided to fix himself something to eat. He dug around the freezer until he found a leftover piece of pizza. "Easy enough." He thought to himself as he stuck it in the microwave.

* * *

Please review to let me know what you think. Also, makes me post faster!  



	4. Chapter 4

Olivia slowly climbed out of bed and went into her bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw a ghost. She was white as a sheet with sunken in eyes and a sweaty forehead. She was shaky and weak. "God." She whispered to herself. She ran some cold water and cupped her hands in it. She let it run over them and it felt nice. She then put her face in her hands with the water and let it run down her cheeks. She sighed and decided to change her shirt as it was soaked in sweat. She'd have taken a nice cold shower but she was afraid she couldn't stand much longer and she wasn't sure where Elliot was. Once she was changed she decided to see where Elliot was. She was getting tired again but she had to see if he was still there so she crept carefully to the living room and saw him doing paperwork. "Hi." She said from behind him.

His head snapped up. "Hey. You're up. You shouldn't be."

"I wanted to uh, change." She said sitting next to him on the couch as she didn't think she could stand anymore.

"Are you hungry?" He asked hopefully.

"No." She answered obviously. "But I know you're going to force me."

"Yep." He grinned at her. "Toast or soup?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Don't care. I can do it you know."

"No you can't. You'd be lucky even to stand up again." He said.

She knew it was true, she didn't know how she'd get back to her room, but she figured he'd get her there.

Elliot brought in some dry toast and a glass of OJ. "Thanks." She said taking a sip.

"Here." He handed her another Tylenol. "It's been long enough." He told her. "Be honest, how bad do you feel?"

She gave a slight laugh. "Uh." She grunted in response. "Been better."

"I assumed that. But if you could be more specific…" He rolled his eyes. That was definitely his Liv.

"Ah, my head hurts, I'm tired, weak, chills but hot at the same time, kinda nauseous, and oh yeah, there's the cough." She listed. "Lucky me."

Elliot had to laugh at her sarcasm. "Yeah, sounds like fun." He teased. "Okay, well as soon as you finish that I'll take you back up and you can try to sleep this off some more."

"Thanks." She said as she took another bite.

He smiled watching her as the phone rang again.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know I'd like disappeared. Sorry. :( Schooldeath. Yeah...so uh, I know it sucks. Sorry. Just lemme know if anyone's still reading. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Last chapter! Finally!

* * *

"Liv, Captain called. He wanted me to tell you to feel better and that you're not allowed back until I say you are." He snickered when he saw her glaring at him. 

"I can take care of myself…" She tried to sound convincing.

He put his hands up. "Yes, I'm well aware. Doesn't mean I'm going to let you."

"I'm really feeling a lot better." It was true. She wasn't so weak anymore and she was no longer cold. Her head was still pounding and her cough was still going strong, but she wasn't nauseated anymore and contemplated eating something but decided against it not wanting to change the situation.

"I'm glad." That was true too. "I'd be very concerned if you were feeling any worse." He laughed a little.

"Oh yes, you're absolutely hilarious. Sure." But she couldn't help smiling. She soon began coughing again and tried to sit up to breathe better.

Elliot held her against his chest rubbing her back. "Easy…" He whispered.

She was able to breathe again and stopped coughing. "I'm sorry." She panted.

"For what, are you nuts?" He smiled at her. "Let's get you back to bed, huh?"

She nodded, tired out again. "Thanks."

He brought her back to bed and sat with her until she fell asleep. Then, he decided to go for a walk. He wasn't one for sitting in the house all day, and figured she was getting better and wouldn't need him while she slept.

He felt the wind whipping his face and he smiled a little. He passed people walking their dogs, talking on their cell phones, holding hands and kissing, and all he could think of was 'wouldn't it be nice if that were Olivia and I?'

When he finally got back, he realized his walk had taken longer than he'd planned and found Olivia sitting up watching TV. "Hey you." He winked at her as he closed the door and opened a window.

She smiled, happy he'd come back. She hadn't been sure he was going to, since she had said she was feeling better. "Hey, where've ya been?"

"Took a walk." He said "It was nice. Fresh air's always good. Lemme know if you wanna go out. It'd probably be okay since you're getting better. Maybe even good for you." He noted.

"Thanks…" Answered Olivia. "Maybe later. Now I'm hungry." She smiled at him.

"Yeah? You are?" He was grinning like a fool. "Haven't heard that in a while." He said.

"Yeah well." She blushed. "You know."

"Of course," he nodded, "What are you in the mood for? Maybe some soup? Rice?"

"Mm. Rice, I guess. I'm so sick of liquids." She laughed lightly. "Elliot? Thanks for staying with me…I really appreciate it." She looked down.

He smiled wider. "It was really no problem, Liv. What're friends for?' He wanted to say he loved her, but couldn't bring himself to do it. The time wasn't right.

She coughed a little, but nothing like before. "Sorry, I'm okay." She winced. "I'm guessing I'm gonna be stuck with this thing for a while."

Elliot nodded. "Probably. But don't worry about it. Captain's is giving you as much time as you need."

She snorted. "Yeah, I'm going back tomorrow though. I'm much better now, I can handle it. I'll be fine. I can't sit around and wait for this cough to go away. I'd be here for weeks. My ass would grow roots to the couch."

Elliot laughed. "I can see that." He said smiling at her. He was amused. "Rice it is." He got up to fix her meal and she sat back smiling. 'I love him' she thought. She didn't even scold herself for thinking it anymore.

* * *

Sorry about the wait. I've been super busy and kind of uninspired, but I tried. Eh. Reviews make me happy and they make me write more fics! 3 This one is over though.  



End file.
